Inuyasha VS Youtube dogs
by Inumaru101
Summary: inuyasha comes to Kagome's house during a sleep over. the girls want to see inuyasha bark so they play on youtube.


Inuyasha VS. Youtube dogs

Kagome was at her house; she had just finished studying and was waiting for her friends Ayumi Eri, and Yuka to come over. They had planned a sleep over. She got finished with her school stuff a day earlier than she expected so she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha coming over and try to bring her back till the next day.

"Kagome, your friends are here." Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay mom." She replied.

When her friends were situated on her floor they started talking about what they were going to do.

In Feudal era.

"Man where is she. She's taking to long." Inuyasha said to nobody.

"You no Inuyasha she's not due back till tomorrow." Shippo said.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said?

"Dogs. Never can leave their masters alone. You're like a sad lost puppy who always hangs around their mommy." Shippo teased.

"You want to say that again." Inuyasha warned.

Shippo started making puppy sounds to Inuyasha he was teasing him. Shippo suddenly stopped when he saw Inuyasha jump down from his tree. He was growling at Shippo as he was slowly walking towards him. Shippo was walking backwards at each step Inuyasha took.

Finally it broke out to a chase. Inuyasha caught Shippo and hit him over the head a couple times then ran for the well.

"I'm not a lost puppy who wants their mama, I just … um … well… I just want Kagome to come back to gather more jewel shards." Inuyasha said to himself even though he really did just want to see Kagome.

When he came out of the well he sniffed the air. He immediately caught Kagome's scent and ran up to Kagome's house then jumped to her window. He opened the window and saw Kagome and her three best friends sitting on her floor talking and eating popcorn.

The three friends gasped. They had seen Inuyasha before but he had a bandana to cover his ears this time they were fully exposed.

Kagome was in complete shock.

What am I going to do? Why did you have to come back now Inuyasha? Kagome thought.

"Wow are those real" Eri blurted out.

"Are what real?" Inuyasha answered.

"Your ears." Yuka added before Eri could answer.

Then his ears twitched on their own.

"They must be real if you can move them." Ayumi said.

"Well are you going to sit in my window all night or are you going to come in. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha tilted his head to the side but then jumped into her room and sat on the floor like a dog. All three scooted close to Inuyasha then they all went for his ears at the same time. All from different angles Inuyasha couldn't escape. When they got to his ears they pet them they were actually really gentle then before he new it he was purring. Inuyasha felt so embarrassed so he started to growl to get them off then he ran behind Kagome.

"Well guys I guess I can't hide it any longer. Inuyasha is a hanyou. I have been traveling back to the feudal era through the old well in our shrine." Kagome said. She went through everything that had happened since she went through the well.

Later on after they story and some more ear rubs they decided to play on the computer. Inuyasha jumped through her window and was sitting on a branch of the God tree. He had started to doze.

"Hey guys have you ever seen how dogs react to other dogs barking or cats meowing on the computer." Ayumi asked.

"They all shook their heads.

"Well most dogs will think it is a real dog and started barking at nothing." She explained.

"Oh I get it. You want to see what Inuyasha would do if he heard a dog barking or growling on the computer." Eri said.

"precisely." Ayumi said.

"I don't know. Inuyasha growls a lot but I've never seen him bark at anything. I mean one time I got him to fetch a stick but he never barked." Kagome said.

"Well let's see if we can get him to bark."

"Please Kagome" they also said in unison.

"Okay I guess it will be kind of funny to see him bark."

"Wait I have another idea. Lets get it on video." One of the girls said.

"Great idea. Kagome said then ran and got her video camera. She put it in a spot and then pressed record.

They went to YouTube and typed in barking dogs. They turned the monitor off so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see where the barking was coming from.

Inuyasha up in his tree heard dogs barking coming from Kagome's room. He immediately jumped out of his tree and into her room. He was growling. He didn't see any dogs but heard them. He started to sniff the air for them but didn't find any scents except Kagome her friends and his own. He started to sniff the ground still growling. When they noticed he wasn't looking at them they quickly turned the monitor back on then typed in growling dogs.

Inuyasha no longer heard barking but growling now. "Oh so you want a fight now no do you." Inuyasha said. Kagome and her friends heard him but did everything to hold in their laughing. Inuyasha kept looking for the dogs he knew were their. He bared his fangs and growled even louder to say he meant business.

Kagome got an idea.

"Ahhhhh" Kagome screamed.'

Inuyasha pounced on all fours to Kagome.

"Were is he Kagome who attacked you?" Inuyasha said between growls. His fangs still bared.

"He Jumped in the closet please get him." With that Inuyasha jumped into the closet. He was sniffing and biting at everything. (The camera had a good view of the closet too.)

When he was in the closet they turned on the monitor and went to another video with barking dogs but this time the dogs were fighting each other. (Don't worry I don't lie dog fights I hate them) Inuyasha sprang out of the closet he stood on all fours in the middle of Kagome's room. He just stood their growling for a while not sure what to do. He looked everywhere he could think off and still did see any dogs. He heard them so he knew they were their.

Where could they be? Haw I know I'll call them out I haven't done this in age but I bet I can still do it. Inuyasha thought then he let out the biggest bark telling the dogs to come out. Of course no dogs came out so he kept barking.

The girls over by the computer were giggling but still was holding in their laugh

"Hey why don't we get a stuffed dog and put it in Inuyasha's face to see what he does."One of the girls whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said then walked to her closet. "Ahh Inuyasha help it's got me." Kagome said. The girls switched the video to a dog growling.

Suddenly When Inuyasha appeared next to Kagome She swung her arm and a stuffed dog flew right at Inuyasha. He grabbed the stuffed dog in his mouth then started attacking it. When grabbed the dogs neck and shock his head side to side the released it. The dog it the wall and slumped to the ground. When it didn't move he barked at it. Still nothing he barked again. Then he started pawing it. The video stopped when Inuyasha bite into the stuffed dog.

"Okay Kagome. Theirs no need to worry about anything anymore I got him." Inuyasha said with a proud look on his face. One that said I did good.

But that was the last straw all the girls started laughing their guts out. They started rolling around on the floor. They laughed so hard their sides hurt.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Hey what's the big idea? What are you laughing I just saved you from a vicious dog." Inuyasha yelled and growled.

"Saved us." Kagome said picking herself off the floor and went over to where the stuffed dog was. She picked it up and held it out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha the dog wasn't real." Inuyasha took the dog from Kagome then sniffed it.

"Its not, but then how come I heard it barking and growling."

"It was the computer." kagome said. She walked over and showed him what they were doing.

Yuka remembered the video camera and walked over to it and turned it off. Then she handed it to Kagome.

"Oh yeah thanks Yuka." Kagome said. "I can't wait to show this to the guys.

"Uhh.. Kagome what's that." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Oh nothing. Inuyasha.

The next day after everyone had gone home Inuyasha and Kagome went to the well and went back to the feudal era. Kagome ran to Keade's hut and showed everyone the video. Inuyasha sat in the corner with his head buried and his face was red with embarrassment.


End file.
